User Update Requests
This article lists request made by users to improve Utherverse. The requests were made in the quick update posted by KendrickT. It only lists the name of the person who first requested it. Though there might be multiple people requesting a certain feature. =Social Center Requests= *A marketplace like the clothing closet, but then for layouts. Decorators can just list their layouts for sale, and people can just press the purchase button there and they get it automatically transfered to them, with the 20 rays transfer fee (thought this could be lowered to 10). This would even allow a check if they own that property. ~ Chantal *Force people to use a custom image, some text about the place and keywords, before they can list their places in the directory. ~ Chantal *Ad-Free social center for VIP and UVIP members. ~ Elyse_Cohen *Fix rating system ~ Pig_UB *Search function for friendslists.' '~ Pig_UB *Continuation of new profile development. ~ Pig_UB *Update to the profile options. ~ Elyse_Cohen *Maybe improve your advertising to go along with the changes you are making. ~ Allustrial * Ability to change the order of our pictures and folders. ~ _Tickle_ *Redesign events upload and website''' ~ ' 'Cassey' *Remove yourself from deco from other properties. ~ 'Pig_UB' Clothing Improvements *unlisted links, for clothing items, so only people who you give the unlisted link can claim or buy the item. This is great for contests and for linked items in world for people to find. Ofcourse there should be an option to update the unlisted url making the old unusable. ~ 'Chantal' *New clothing meshes. ~ 'THX_' *Fixing of bleeding to certain meshes ~ 'THX_' *The ability to sort my closet by folder name, not just by the number of outfits in each folder. ' ~''' Celendra *Sub folders to my clothing. ~ Cougar *Make it easier to reprice designed clothing either with a batch function or at least the ability to go backwards without getting tossed all the way back to "My Purchased Clothing". ~''' '''Celendra =System Based Requests= *Improved Graphics. ~ marlboroman * HTML5 Support on a scripts possibly with a copy html script. ~ Chantal * Achievements! Something to help new and old members collect achievements by completing these. For example open prop edit, go swimming, visit rlc street, etc. ~ Chantal * Ban/ignore for associated profiles to accounts. ~ Pig_UB * Sex enabled in some public areas. ~ Pig_UB * Load time improvements. ~ ' 'THX_ * Implement better support for multi-threading and allow for a 64-bit client ~ FieldHick_USMC * Enhancing web resources and fetch engine. ~ FieldHick_USMC * Reloading individual avatars and stopping auto-clicks. ~ FieldHick_USMC * Confirmation pop-up box confirming to change zones. ~ FieldHick_USMC * Allow property permissions to be accessed in game.' ~ ' Pig_UB * AMD card compatability. ~''' ' 'Ls_seren_DOZ_SC' * Improved graphics. ~ 'tedjenson90' * Revise street. ~ 'Debbie_Tan' * Resize UI windows. '~''' Pytch_ * Search box and ordering of property manager.'' ~''DJ_REBELCOWGIRL Avatar Updates * Improvements to sex based animations. ~ Silesa * Possibility of a New New Style avatar. ~ Silesa * New Cage Dance sequence. ~ Cassey * Synchro dancing like in 3DXChat. ~ The_Black_Rieder * New Sex moves.' ~ ' Maxie_SHRH * BDSM Poses.' ~ ' Cougar ' * Fix hugging and allowing to male to keep it's stature. ~ ' '''DJ_Brianna * Add handshakes. ~ ' 'DJ_Brianna' * More new dances such as Travolta & Uma Thurman ~ 'MrStevenNorth' * Allow chosing of active or passive role when interacting with a bot. ~ 'Joe_Pimp' * Cheaper business badges'. ~ ' 'MrStevenNorth' * Changes to business pricing and functions, better accessibility to these tools for more people'.' ~ ' '''Deep_Desires * Violin emotes and actions.' ~ ' VirgyStellaDDDH * two glowies at once. glow necklaces, glow bracelets, rave it up! ~ Pig_UB * Fix machine fucking loading times. ~''' '''Paul_FW * Orgy/gangbang sex between 4 people in a sex session. ~''' '''badboy_noir95 Communication Based Improvements *Option to set a status message for yourself. ~ Chantal *Some kinda expansion of the broadcast function, where the broadcaster can enter the answer in a hidden field, and the first person who mentions that word in local, will have that word highlighted with a "green letters". (insert any color here, just something to highlight this.) ~ Chantal *Custom tag for avatars in world to display family, status. ~ xxxMGxxx_EVG *Change Names of staff to hotpink ~ xxxMGxxx_EVG *Live icon for DJ's playing ~ xxxMGxxx_EVG *Improving speedchat wavs ~ Silesa *Ability to click URLs in chat and go to that website. And even vww:// clickable in game so you can go there. Even if it was just rightclick, to open or go there. ~ Chantal *Guild interface. ~ Chantal *Ability to change chat color. ~ Raya_FDR_SOG Decorating Requests * Scripts to allow props to rotate on the Y and X axis in both directions of these axis. (Now only the Z-axis exists with the CW and CCW rotation script.) ~ VirgyStellaDDDH * A way for a "garage style" door. This will allow for like blinds and doors that open vertically. ~ Chantal * Sliding doors and ability to leave doors open instead of automatically going back to default closed state. ~''' ' 'MrStevenNorth' * Expansion of the pass-linked script, where if people enter the door and (new) garage door script will automatically open the door, instead of clicking on it. ~ 'TiffanyLuv_TRM_' * Text script. This would allow you to enter a text, and when people click on this it opens a text box in game (User Interface) element that displays the text you entered. This can be used to display how to use a certain sex toy, rules of the property, a story you want to tell people about the place, explaining people what to do in your property ... etc. Ideally for me this could be expanded even further, but think this would be a great addition. * World Editor texture upload feature. ~ 'THX_' * Light switches. '~ ' 'TiffanyLuv_TRM_' * New props.' ~ ' 'Cougar' * Props made available from other franchises.' ' ~ CCD_Rum & 'Pytch_'''